


dave doesn't even smoke though

by PintoNess



Series: Homestuck College AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College, Double Drabble, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Marijuana, Novelty Clothing, Stoner Gamzee, and when i posted it, i think it's a double drabble at least, idk if i got the word count perfect we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintoNess/pseuds/PintoNess
Summary: Irony is achieved by wearing an outfit composed of a weed-patterned beanie, sunglasses, hoodie, neckties, skinny jeans, socks, and shoes. One necktie is worn as a belt. Karkat is not amused.





	dave doesn't even smoke though

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this while very drunk (very very.) and didn’t edit it. It’s an idea that’s been floating around in my head for a while, but I’ve been too concerned about possible mischaracterization to write it until now. Lower your expectations and enjoy!

Dave pressed his finger to the doorbell.

He did it again.

He was halfway through a rendition of Never Gonna Give You Up when Karkat flung the door open.

Silence, and then—“What the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

“Do you like it?” Dave struck a pose, showing off the outfit composed entirely of weed novelty clothing.

“Like it?” Karkat repeated. “I’m considering my sanity. Why the fuck did I agree to date you? You give me secondhand embarrassment.”

“Love you too, Karkitty.” Dave pushed past Karkat and plopped on the sofa. Karkat slammed the door and turned on his heel, stalking over to Dave.

“What possessed you to wear such a thing?” Karkat demanded, gesticulating wildly. “Did you hit your head? Are you concussed? Are you courting death by Maryam? Don’t you dare say it’s because of ir—”

“Irony,” Dave deadpanned and nodded. His weed-leaf sunglasses glimmered. “Took me a while to put it together. Figure I’ll wear it to school tonight.”

Karkat skreed.

Dave snickered.

Karkat’s roommate, Gamzee, wandered into the living room.

“Sup?” Dave asked.

“That’s a motherfuckin’ awesome outfit you got, brother,” Gamzee grinned. "Where'd you get it?"

Karkat groaned and flung his hands in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy.


End file.
